Circuit arrangements for the supply of voltage can be used to operate memory components. Circuit arrangements of this type can, in particular, be used for non-volatile semiconductor memories. A high voltage may be necessary in order to program and/or delete non-volatile memory cells. The service life of a non-volatile memory component can depend on the rate of rise of the programming and deletion voltage.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,153 B2 describes an arrangement for the supply of voltage. The arrangement comprises a charge pump followed by a feedback circuit with a voltage divider.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,870 concerns a circuit for controlling the rate of rise of voltage in a high-voltage generator circuit that incorporates a charge pump. The rise in the voltage is controlled by an oscillator frequency that is supplied to the charge pump.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,599 B2 concerns an amplifier for the production of a comparative signal, in which the amplifier is coupled to a negative charge pump by means of an oscillator.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,710 B2 describes a charge pump control system. The output of the charge pump is coupled to an input of a comparator. The comparator, in turn, is connected to a number of inputs of the charge pump through an oscillator and a clock generator.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,709 B2 describes a circuit for the control of a charge pump. The circuit incorporates a voltage divider that provides a fraction of an output voltage from the charge pump, and the comparator. A fraction of the output voltage, a reference voltage, and a filtered fraction of the output voltage are supplied to the input of the comparator.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,847 B1 presents a control circuit for a charge pump; the circuit incorporates a constant current generator. The current from the constant current generator is divided between a current-controlled oscillator and a further current generator. A rise in an output voltage from the charge pump results in a reduction in the current that is supplied to the current-controlled oscillator. This causes a drop in a clock frequency that is supplied to the charge pump, and thus to a reduction in the output voltage.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,436 B2 is concerned with a semiconductor memory having a matrix of memory cells. A charge pump is associated with the matrix of memory cells.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,486 presents a charge pump that is preceded by a control circuit. An output voltage from the charge pump is supplied through a divider circuit to an input of a voltage-controlled oscillator. A reference voltage is supplied to a further input of the voltage-controlled oscillator. At the output, the voltage-controlled oscillator is connected to a control input of the charge pump.